


Flashback

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford hat seine Methoden, Nagis erste Fahrstunde effektiv werden zu lassen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

~

Es war brütend heiß als der BMW auf dem leeren Parkplatz zum Stillstand kam.  
Brad drehte den Schlüssel und das satte Grollen des Motors verstummte.  
Nagi warf einen Blick zu ihm hinüber, ganz kurz.

“Komm hierher.”

Der Schwarz- Leader stellte den Sitz etwas nach hinten um es bequemer zu haben. Draußen zirpten  
Sommergrillen in der schweren, mittagsträgen Luft die über dem Asphalt Konturen ineinander  
fließen ließ.

Nagi zögerte einen Moment.

Er folgte der Anweisung ohne den Älteren anzusehen. Seine schlanke Hand griff nach Halt am Lenkrad,  
sein Fuß suchte tastend Platz zwischen Crawfords Beinen.  
Der Junge ließ sich ruhig aber nicht entspannt auf dem Schoß seines Vormunds nieder, beide Hände  
um das Lenkrad geklammert.

Langsam schloss sich eine größere, stärkere Hand über die Finger seiner Rechten.

“Gut so.”, brummte Brad.  
“Nimm die Füße nach unten.”

Ein leichtes Justieren des Jüngeren auf ihm, der seinen Körper in die gewünschte Position brachte.  
Crawford half korrigierend nach.

“Aufgeregt?”

Nagis Augen waren starr nach vorn gerichtet, er zuckte keinen Muskel. Brad spürte seinen  
beschleunigten Herzschlag.

“Nimm den Schlüssel.”

Eine schmale Hand griff schnell nach dem warmen Metall. Die Hitze kroch durch alle Ritzen herein  
und Nagis schweißfeuchte Finger schlossen sich fest um den Gegenstand. Brads Hand griff darüber.  
Die andere überdeckte Nagis Hand am Lenkrad, hielt sie an Ort und Stelle und der Jüngere hatte  
kaum merklich zu zittern begonnen.  
Ein sachtes, untergründige Beben, aus dem Keller seines Bewusstseins. 

“Konzentrier dich. Ganz sachte... du drehst das Handgelenk”

Brads Hand drehte Nagis mitsamt dem Schlüssel.  
Das aggressive Keuchen des anspringenden Motors durchdrang stockenden Atem.

Trocken fauchte die Klimaanlage, brachte einen Luftstrom in die klaustrophobe Enge aus Blech.

“Du trittst die Kupplung und sanft das Gas... Langsam mit der Kupplung zurück, ganz sachte.  
Am Schleifpunkt mehr Gas geben, weg von der Kupplung. Verstanden?”

“Ja.” Nagi schluckte gegen seine klebrige Kehle. Hinter seinen Ohren begann Schweiß zu jucken  
und nur einen Atemzug hinter ihm strahle Crawford Wärme aus.  
Der Junge konnte das verblassende Aftershave riechen, spürte kühlen Stoff auf der Haut, dort  
wo Crawfords Hemd ihn berührte.

“Versuch es selbst.”

Nagi bewegte seinen Körper so wenig wie möglich.  
Kurze Konzentration, ein entschlossenes Drehen im Handgelenk, ein drängendes, metallisches  
Keuchen. Leichte Gewichtsverlagerung, Plateau und ein Ruck. Aus.

“Versuch es noch mal.”

Nagis Finger zitterten, als sie den Schlüssel wieder drehten.  
Ruck.

Noch einmal.

Der Wagen machte einen Satz und landete wie tot. Nagis Kopf wurde jedes Mal nach vorn gerissen.  
Er spürte wie sein Körper an einer Stelle ganz besonders heiß an Crawford gedrückt wurde,  
den suggestiven Ruck der ihn durchfuhr und ihn auf die Stelle zurückwarf, jedes Versagen unterstrich.

Nagis Herz raste.

Er blieb einen Moment bewegungslos. Die Finger zitterten zu stark als dass man sie gespielt ruhig  
vom Lenkrad lösen konnte. 

Crawford hörte leisen Atem in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen, sah wie dem Jungen der Schweiß ausbrach.

“Nur die Ruhe.”, schnurrte er gelassen.

“Ganz sanft...”

Nagi drehte grimmig den Schlüssel, die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst. Er trat die  
Kupplung mit mörderisch berechnender Kaltblütigkeit, gab Gas dazu, spürte den Schleifpunkt, bohrte  
eisgraue Augen hinaus auf hitzeflimmernden, stummen Asphalt.

Crawfords Atem im Nacken und kaltes Flattern im Bauch startete er den Wagen... und er fuhr.

Zuerst überraschend schnell geradeaus, aber die verlassene Asphaltpfütze war groß genug.  
Ein eleganter Bogen, ein Kreis und er hatte die Kontrolle wieder.

“Gut so...”

Crawford ließ ihn noch einen Bogen fahren, noch einen halben, half ihm zu bremsen und alles  
war wieder still. Die Klimaanlage fauchte immer noch über ungesagte Worte. Innerlich zitterte Nagi,  
äußerlich hielt er sich vollkommen still, regte keinen Muskel und Crawford wusste Bescheid.

Einen Moment sagte keiner von Beiden etwas. Brads Hand lag noch auf Nagis Hüfte, die Finger wie  
selbstverständlich am flachen Bauch, der unter der Berührung ins Nichts verschwinden  
zu wollen schien.

“Das reicht. Geh schon.”

Nagi stieg betont gelassen von seinem Schoß, Crawford brachte seinen Sitz zurück in Ausgangsposition  
und schien sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Ergebnis.

Das Lächeln unter der Brille wurde einen Hauch breiter als er den Wagen wieder startete.  
Die Grashalme hinter dem Asphalt auf der Wiese waren hoch und sonnendürr.

Nagis Gesichtsausdruck der sich blass in der Scheibe spiegelte sah bei einem kurzen Seitenblick  
ebenso dürr aus. Sauer. Und elend. Er hatte trotzig die Arme verschränkt und die Beine überschlagen.

Brad spürte ein leises Lachen im Kopf.

“Sadist...”, säuselte Schuldig von irgendwo, das Grinsen dick hörbar.  
Und die lähmende Hitze nahm den BMW wieder auf in ihre Gleichgültigkeit.

 

~Ende~


End file.
